This invention relates to a shipping label, and more specifically to a multi-piece shipping label.
While the invention was specifically designed for use on multi-section or panel shipping form units of the type commonly used by courier firms, it will be appreciated that the invention can and will find other uses.
In general, shipping form units of the type mentioned above are formed of layers of information sheets between which sheets of carbon paper are sandwiched, so that the same information concerning the shipper or sender and consignee or ultimate recipient of the package appears on all information sheets. The ends of the information sheets are sealed together, and separated from the remainder of the sheets by lines of perforations, so that such sheet ends define tabs permitting removal of one or more sheets from the remainder of the unit. Tabs are usually provided at both ends of the unit. Moreover, the unit includes an envelope for carrying selected sheets of the form units. The rear or bottom surface of the unit is defined by a removable cover, which is attached to a layer of adhesive on the outer surface of the bottom or back ply of the envelope. When a package is picked up by a courier, the shipping unit as completed by the shipper is handed to the courier, who completes the form, removes the back cover, and presses the unit against the package to attach the unit thereto. Of course, the top or shipper's copy of the form is removed and left with the shipper. The courier removes additional billing and accounting information sheets so that the only remaining sheets are a package sheet, i.e. a sheet which stays with the package and a receipt for signing by the recipient or consignee.
When shipping a single package only, a shipping unit of the above described type is more than adequate However, when a shipper wishes to send a single shipment of more than one package to a single consignee, a problem arises In order to ensure that all packages of the single shipment reach the consignee, a set of labels each bearing the same numbers, bar code or other indicia must be provided for attachment to the packages One solution to the problem is to attach a separate sheet of labels to a shipping unit of the type described above. The result is a thicker, more complicated and more expensive product, which adds complications to the manufacturing process.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the problem identified above by providing a relatively simple shipping label, which can be incorporated in a single or continuous form-type shipping unit without adding a layer to the unit, and which utilizes what could be considered as waste space or material of the unit.